The Darkest Timeline- The Prof Duncan Saga
by jdale93
Summary: A Subplot based in the Evil Timeline just after the events at the end of Season 4. Plot summation: Evil Abed gets a young Duncan from the past to stop the Evil Study Group plotting against the Prime Timeline but that leads to unintended consequences. NB: I'll upload scenes out of sequence and it won't make much sense for a while but the aim is to create a coherent whole eventually
1. Scene 1

_The Evil Study Group are walking down a corridor at Greendale. They look dejected from the failings of the mission to destroy the Prime Timeline. Duncan is approaching them from the opposite direction and Leonard can just be seen in the background. _

Duncan: Oh I'm guessing your little excursion went the same way as much of American foreign policy.

Jeff: Shut up Duncan...

Leonard (_passing_) Hey!

Jeff: Shut up Leonard!

_Leonard nods, as if vindicated in his indignation, and carries on._

Jeff: Actually, after what you did to me in the first semester, I want the answers to all the tests.

Duncan: Or what?

_Troy shoots Duncan in the foot._

Duncan: Oh my god, are you a moron? You're supposed to threaten me so that I give it to you. Now what's the incentive for me to give it to you? You've already shot me in the foot!

Troy: Oh yeah

_There's a sad, brief pause before Troy realises how he can make amends and shoots Duncan in the other foot._

Duncan: OH god, ok ok I'll get them to you.

Jeff (_to the Study Group)_: If we're going to defeat the Prime Timeline we won't have time to study.

_The group start to move._

Duncan (mumbling): I wish I'd listened in that manipulation seminar now.

_Troy and Abed stop._

Abed: Wait what?

Duncan: In Britain I turned up drunk to a seminar on mind control when I was 20. In hindsight it would have been pretty useful to deal with you lot.

Troy: Abed do you think you could get him to talk to himself from 20 years ago?

Abed: I think the nature of the Evil Timeline would probably just about allow for that.

Troy: What about the time travel rules?

Abed: We'll just use standard Inspector Spacetime rules for the purpose of the plot.

(thinks briefly) Cool. Cool cool cool.

Duncan: Oh my god are you going to literally just stand there while I bleed out?

_They look at Duncan who is holding his feet will an angered, incredulous expression. _

Duncan: Get help!

_Troy and Abed run off._


	2. Scene 2

_In the Dreamatorium, Abed makes some alterations to the 'machinery' in the corner. Duncan is sat in the middle on a small stool._

Abed: Good to go

_A Younger looking Duncan appears on a chair opposite Duncan, seemingly confused._

Duncan: Ok so I'm the ghost of Christmas' future...

_The tone of the statement was all too familiar to Abed, ever since his 'therapy' session._

Young Duncan: Oh god I'm you aren't I?

Duncan: Yeah... Go to that lecture next week, the one on experimental mind control.

Young Duncan: Why didn't you?

Duncan: I was a tad drunk.

Young Duncan (understanding): Ah, right.

Duncan: I'll be back in a year, don't screw this up.

_Younger Duncan disappears, Abed makes some alterations in the corner._

Duncan: We ready?

Abed: Yep.

_Younger Duncan appears again._

Duncan: So?

Young Duncan: Define success...

Duncan: Did you go to the lecture?

Younger Duncan: Yeah but I was quite hungover.

Duncan: Typical.

Younger Duncan: Hey, you were still drunk.

Duncan: Right I'm going to send another message a year ago, don't screw this up.

_Duncan and Abed exchange a knowing glance._

Duncan: Sorry, for... me... If I promise him a drink here it'll probably be fine...


	3. Scene 5

Jeff and the Evil Study Group confront Duncan, who is sitting in the Chang-tatorship chair surrounded by minions.

Duncan: This is not over yet.

Jeff: It is; we have the past you

Duncan: And? Does it look like I'm crying about it?

Young Duncan: Oh my god we literally watched Looper last night

Duncan: I was tired

Young Duncan: Seriously?

Duncan: No this isn't over yet!

Abed: The episode's been about 18 minutes

Duncan: Ah, in which case let's all discuss this like sensible... RUN

Duncan runs down a corridor, passing the Dean and Chang evilly laughing a room with crates labelled 'Sultanas'. Abed appears ahead of Duncan, alone.

Abed: In here

Duncan runs into a room with Abed.

Evil Jeff and others run down the corridor.

Troy: Damn he got away.

Jeff: But we still have... Britta, where's Duncan?

Britta: He said he wanted to help children in Africa and that my blue streak looked cool!

Jeff (exasperated shouting): He's not even that good a psychologist!


End file.
